Kakashi Love Lust pleasure
by Angel-chan-Gaara
Summary: About Kakashi's fun side. Very steamy.


His body is slim and ready built, his hair defines gravity but soft and sexy, his eyes are memorizing and sweet, his smile...well, if only you could see it, its always covered by that mask, but that makes him mysterious and even more sexier.

Kakashi.  
That's his name.  
And he is all mine. We were friends when we were younger and ever since we have grown close, and now, boyfriend and girlfriend, all I am waiting for now is for him to pop up the question, but for now, I can wait.

"Kakashi, leave your students, lets go out, you always seem to train them" I moaned as I walked with Kakashi down the road, making our way to the training grounds.  
"They need to learn this technique, once they have mastered it, then we can" kakashi replied as he started to walk faster as Naruto had spotted him and started to shout at him.  
"KAKASHI SENSEI YOUR LATE!" Naruto screamed as we arrived and I smiled at the young lad.  
"Aww sorry Naruto, it was my fault again" I apologized and Naruto just huffed, but went back to his normal self when Kakashi showed them the technique they needed to learn.  
"I will get it this time!" Naruto urged himself on as he started the justu technique again before failing.  
"Kakashi, leave them now, its been a hard day" I said as I walked up to him from the tree I had been sitting in.  
"Fine" kakashi said as he called it a day and held my hand before walking off.  
"Your the best" I whispered as I rested my head on his arm as we walked off down to the nearest restaurant to eat.

"But Naruto had gotten better over the last few months, that is good, and Sasuke, he has pushed himself just as much as Naruto, Sakura, I am sure her jutsu's are coming on, but she is more focused on the mental side of training, which is brilliant" I started as me and Kakashi ate. we were by a wall so whenever Kakashi ate, no one could see his face, only me! hehe.  
"I think Naruto has improved the most, he was just a prankster when we first met" Kakashi said as he finished off his food and wiped his mouth before putting the mask back on. I smiled and drank a bit of wine before getting the bill.  
"Let me get that" kakashi said as he paid.  
"Such a gentleman" I smiled before he held out his hand to help me up and we left the restaurant.  
We walked home, hand in hand in the dark talking and laughing. We might have been a little drunk but we had only drank a bottle of wine between us, thats all.  
We arrived at our shared home and entered, shutting the door and taking off our shoes before making our way to the bedroom.  
Kakashi used the bathroom first before I did, but I planned a surprise for Kakashi.  
When I was in the bathroom, I had taken in some sexy underwear, black and red with laces, all done up nicely. I freshened up before turning off the light and going into the bed room.  
As usual, Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha book, one that is very pervy. I smirked and I stood, facing Kakashi with my hands on my hips, looking very sexy if I say so myself.  
"Kakashi-sensei?" I asked in a childish voice, one hand on my hip the other hand by my mouth with a finger on my lip.

Kakashi stared at me, his mask was off as we were alone and his mouth was nearly touching the floor. He looked back to his book before looking at me again, a blush evident on his cheeks and a trail of blood dripping down his nose.  
"I've been a bad girl...I think you should punish me..." I finished as my eyes lingered on Kakashi's lips as his trailed all over my body. After about a minute once Kakashi had come back to his senses a smirk made its way to his lips.  
"I know the exact punishment I should give to you" Kakashi said as he stood up, his boxers all baggy and his chest, oh so sexy and smooth. He walked towards me before grabbing my ass and looking at my lips then to my eyes.  
He picked me up, my legs automatically going around his waist before he took me to the bed, putting me on the bed before admiring my fine physique.  
"I am going to punish you badly" Kakashi said, his voice all husky and deep, making me shiver within his grasp. He smirked once again before trailing his hands from my feet, all the way up. He gripped at my thighs before going up to my 'area' and rubbing only slightly, making me whimper.  
He then went further up, going over my stomach, creating little goose bumps all over before he headed for my breasts. He massaged them only a little, making good use of the punishment before he trailed my arms, moving them above my head before I felt something cold and hard before a clicking noise was heard.

Before I knew it, Kakashi had got hand cuffs and cuffed me to the bed. I noticed when I looked up that they were a bit furry, so they were bought from the kinky shop in suna (the one Kankuro owns :P). I looked back to Kakashi as he smirked before leaning down, his lips hovering over mine before he gently kissed me. He quickly pulled apart as my eyes began to shut.  
"I want to make this punishment worth while" Kakashi said as he leaned down again, dong the same and making me get a little impatient.  
Finally Kakashi gave a firm kiss, me kissing back harder with the result being a fiercer kiss. He slipped his tongue in, earning a moan from me before we battle for dominance, but like always, Kakashi won, him exploring my mouth all he wanted.  
He left my mouth with a smile before he started to lick my cheek then my ear, sucking on my ear lobe, blowing and nibbling at it.  
"Bad girl" he whispered as he moved from my ear to my neck, licking and sucking until he found my soft spot before he fully went at it, creating a large hickey, claiming me as his. He left my neck and came back to my lips before biting them and licking the little drizzle of blood he created.  
He explored my body with his hands, leaving no place untouched before he started to explore with his mouth.  
"This punishment doesn't require this" Kakashi said as he lightly touched my laced bra. He smirked as he gently lifted me up and unhooked the bra from the back before taking it off me, undoing the handcuffs before locking them again, my hands inside.  
He stared at my breasts before he moved his head down and began to lick around it.  
"Kakashi-Sensei..." I moaned as he started to head towards my nipple, only licking it slightly and moving away again, making his pleasure last.

He then opened his mouth wide before he put my breast their, but not even my whole breast, they were too big for his mouth. He sucked and licked and nibbled at that breast, making the other seem lonely and unloved, but Kakashi soon solved that as he gave it the same treatment.  
While my breast were being tended to, my knickers were slowly being taken off, Kakashi's gentle and unnoticeable hands were doing a good job.  
Once my knickers were completely off he left my chest and looked me up and down.  
"Such a beautiful body" kakashi mumbled to himself as he admired me.  
"But Kakashi-Sensei? Wouldn't it be more beneficial if you took off your boxers?" I asked, Kakashi shivering at my voice. He began to pull his boxers down but I moved, making him look at me.  
"It's my punishment, shouldn't I do it?" I asked in a sweet voice, like candy. Kakashi obeyed and un cuffed me before I moved and stared to take off his boxers.

I moved my hand towards his 'item' and began to rub before moving my hands in an up and down motion, making Kakashi's head fall back and a moan escape his lips.  
"F-faster" He managed to say.  
As this was my punishment, I obeyed, going faster and faster, making kakashi moan even more. However it became difficult as my hands began a little stuck, his 'item' was dry...  
I bent my head down and out the end of his 'item' in my mouth before sucking and nibbling, making kakashi's moan increase in volume.  
I then moved up and down, going faster, Kakashi's hand weaving its way through my hair, guiding me.  
"O-OK, thats enough" he managed to say, not wanting the fun to end there.  
"My turn" he breathed before cuffing me back up again to the bed and moving his hands towards my 'area'. He started to rub before he moved his head down and began to-at first-lick the 'area' then nibble and bite, sometimes using his fingers.  
"K-Kakashi..." I moaned as Kakashi licked at my 'area'  
He left my 'area' and headed for my lips, kissing me again before he moved his fingers back down to my 'area' and pushed them in, widening the space so he could fit in. He pushed his fingers in and out, making me moan lightly as Kakashi kissed at my body again.  
He removed his fingers but didn't replace it with his 'item'. I looked to Kakashi and saw him smirk before he got off me, my body aching with lust and wanting the pleasure to engulf me.  
"You have been a bad girl, like you said, you need to be punished" kakashi smirked, forming a plan in his head. Damn him! He walked over to a draw and moved his hand around, trying to find something.  
"Found it" kakashi said to himself as he got out an item that I couldn't see. What is it?  
He faced me and in his hand was a jar of chocolate?

Kakashi came back over to me, me still being cuffed to the bed. Kakashi undid the lid, dipped his finger in and put it to my mouth. I sucked on his finger, getting all the chocolate off of it before he got out more chocolate and started to wipe it on my body, giving me a muddy look. He smirked and laughed at my reaction and my looks.  
He then put the jar down before moving his head and started to lick at the chocolate. Most were on my breasts and my stomach, some on my neck and my legs, he just wanted to taste me.  
He sucked and slurped up all the chocolate, leaving my body all sticky and hot. I blushed and moaned all the way through this agonizing punishment, I want him now!  
"Kakashi-sensei! I want you now" I moaned out to him as he sat on my hips and looked to me.  
"But I am still carrying out your punishment" Kakashi smirked before he un cuffed me but picked me up and took me to the bathroom before turning on the shower, making it hot.

"Well, maybe I should give you a little treat" Kakashi whispered before he started to massage my whole body, touching everything, making me wet in both ways. The shower was hot but it just cooled down our bodies, my hands roamed Kakashi's body as his hands went daringly further down, squeezing at my ass and his tongue licking at my neck.  
Then I felt him slowly enter me.  
My legs automatically opened wide and Kakashi pushed me up against the shower wall, my legs going around his waist as he pushed his 'item' in deeper.  
He then started to pull it back out before pushing in again.  
The Water was burning hot, but our bodies where hotter, steam filled the room, clouding the mirror and blocking everything from view. I moaned loud, causing a shudder to go through Kakashi and his head lean back a bit before coming forward and biting at my neck like a vampire.  
Things started to steam up, blood slowly dripped to the floor and washed away with the water from my neck and Kakashi's back. I was glad that Kakashi didn't have the cuffs on him, I was free to roam his body all I wished. I felt his abs, my fingers tracing the lines as he pumped into me.  
My body was roamed too by Kakashi's soft yet strong hands as he felt my breasts once again and moved to my stomach, playing with my belly button. My hands moved down towards his firm buttocks before I massaged them, earning a moan from Kakashi.

He pumped into me, my body slamming against the shower wall, the water and blood dripping off of me and my body steams up from the heat. My moans echoing throughout the room, Kakashi's body pressed up against mine, me hearing his fast paced heart beat as he carries on pumping into me.  
My legs wrapped tightly around Kakashi's lower waist and my hands tangled in his hair. His hands roaming my back, one resting on my ass and the other moving up and down my back, his thrusts increasing in speed.  
I looked into Kakashi's eyes and noticed that his sharingan had been activated and a smirk made its way to his lips.  
Suddenly I started to feel even more pleasure than before, my body radiated with pleasure, my nippled harding even more and my 'area' becoming even more sensitive. I am sure Kakashi's 'item' got larger too, his thrusts got deeper and harder, and I am sure if you could see pleasure...this whole room would be full of it, lots trying to escape.  
I felt Kakashi's smooth skin under my fingers, his sweet dripping off of him, mixing with the water.

Kakashi turned the hot water to freezing cold, my skin harding even more and my gasps getting louder.  
Kakashi grunted as he pushed his 'item' in deeper, Kakashi wanting more pleasure. I closed my eyes tight as I felt Kakashi inside me and hearing his grunts and occasional moan. It felt great!  
Kakashi was nearing his climax, the cold water increasing his 'item' in size once again, but making my 'area' tighten and his grunts increase.  
"Kakashi-sensei..." I moaned loud, making me climax and Kakashi a second later, our bodies relaxing onto one another as little shots of pleasure moved into our bodies, like electricity.  
With the last of Kakashi's strength, he picked up my aching, pleasurable body and went into the bedroom, putting me on the bed, then getting in it himself before picking me up again so I was resting on top of him.  
The blanket was pulled on top of us as I lay on Kakashi, both of our hearts calming down, our eyes slowly closing from the long lustful night.  
"Kakashi-sensei...ha, I love you" I managed to say before Kakashi kissed me, before we both fell to sleep in each others arms.


End file.
